Love for a woman who is human, half demon, and a full demon!
by kisukeswife
Summary: Not good with summary. This story is about a young woman named Hitomi who is very special and after a series of events, she ends up meeting sesshomaru. Love will blossom later on in the story and adventure will be everywhere in the story.
1. introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inuyasha characters, only my OC is mine to own and do as I please.

Chapter 1: Intro/the beginning

Your name is Hitomi, you live in feudal japan, and you are 18 years old. You have black hair and blue eyes, your hair stops just below your butt. You have a great body and you are a very skilled fighter. You have a twin sister named Haruka and her hair is blue and she has black eyes. Your family is part of a scarce breed of hybrid demons. They change from a human to a half demon to a full demon and your family has dog demon blood in their veins. Your father was a human and you and your sister are the only children your parents had. When you are in your human form, you smell human and no one can tell are a hybrid until you change. When you were five, you killed your father because he attacked your mother. You always had trouble controlling yourself in your demon and half demon forms so your mother stopped your ability to change by giving you a special ruby and it wiped out your memory of ever being able to change. You were told that you are a human like your father and that he died from a fatal illness. When you were ten, your mother died protecting your village from demons. Your family lived with humans and after your mother died you and your sister went to the hybrid village to train. Your sister finished training a year before you since she had her demonic powers. While you were training the ruby on your necklace started to crack and with each crack you got stronger. Your mother told you that the jewel will crack over time and once it breaks, your true self will awaken and all your questions will be answered. Now you are looking for your sister and you kill any demon that tries to harm you or any other humans. You are in the western lands when you hear a big explosion. Then, you see a big black and purple cloud leaving from where the explosion came from and you thought you heard it laughing. Then you heard something hit a tree a few feet in front of you and then hit the ground so you go to check it out. When you get to the clearing where the sound came from, you see...


	2. Meeting Rin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inuyasha characters, only my OC is mine to own and do as I please.

Chapter 2: Meeting Rin

When you get to the clearing where the sound came from, you see...a little girl unconscious on the ground. She has on an orange and white kimono and a ponytail in her hair. You check to see if she is breathing and you shake her when you find out she is. She moans but she doesn't wake up so, you decide not to leave her since she is just a kid. An hour later, you make a fire and you cook some rice and grilled fish. When the food is finish the girl starts to stir at the smell of food and the she wakes up. She wipes the sleep from her eyes and then she looks up at you and says, "Oh, Who are you?" "I am Hitomi and who are you?" you ask the girl. She looks at you and says, "My name is Rin." "What are you doing out her all alone Rin." you ask and she says, "I'm not alone, I was traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken." "Who are they?" "They are the two demons who take care of me and we travel with a two headed dragon called Ah-Uhn." For a while, the two of talk about Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-Uhn, and everything they been through. When you guys finish talking you say to Rin, "I don't think this Sesshomaru guy knows how to take care of you and Jaken sounds really mean." Then Rin defends them by saying, "Master Jaken isn't always mean and Lord Sesshomaru does know how to take care of me." You decide not to argue with her about it and ask, "How did you get separated from them, Rin?" She looks at you, then up at the sky, sighs and says, "Lord Sesshomaru was fighting that mean half-demon named Naraku I told you about earlier, when his brother Inuyasha and his friends showed up, I told you about them also. They were all about to beat that evil man when all of a sudden he caused a big explosion that separated all of us." "That would explain the explosion that I heard earlier and the purple and black cloud. So Rin what do you say I help you find Sesshomaru and the others." When you say that, she looks at you and her eyes light up. She screams, run at you, gives you a hug and says, "Yes, yes, yes, thank you Hitomi, can we start now?" "No Rin we can't because its night time but, I will help you look for them tomorrow." She agrees and after you two eat, you both go to sleep. Before you fall asleep, you wonder what Sesshomaru is like, why does a demon have a little girl travel with him, how will he act towards you, and most of all, what does he look like. While you and Rin sleep, unknowing to you both, someone is watching you and it is...


	3. The evil Naraku

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inuyasha characters, only my OC is mine to own and do as I please. (~~~~~means person is speaking)

Chapter 3: The evil Naraku

While you and Rin sleep, unknowing to you both, someone is watching you and it is Naraku. He emerges out of the shadows and slowly creeps toward you and Rin. He kneels down beside you and reaches out his hand and he strokes your cheek saying, "Such a beautiful creature, she might be fun to play with and I think I will include her in my game of cat and mouse with Inuyasha and the other fools that seek my destruction. Now, how can I get her to chase me?" Naraku looks at you then his eyes comb your body and finally they fall on your necklace and his eyes go wide. "That necklace, I saw it before on a child 8 years ago when me and my demons attacked a village looking for a jewel shard, I killed a hybrid demon that day." He thinks back to when he killed your mother and now he remembers you completely. "I saw her that day, she was the little girl with the necklace and that hybrid demon was her mother, but I thought I saw another girl that day that looked just like her. That must have been her sister but she was a hybrid and this one is a human, I have to find out why, I have to find her sister but first I have to get this little vixen to want me dead."  
You feel someone breathing on your neck so you wake up to see a man with black hair and red eyes kneeling down beside you. You jump up and ask, "Who are you?" ~Naraku~ "First tell me your name and I'll tell you who I am." ~You~ "I don't think so, so tell me who you are you freak!" When you yell, you cause Rin to wake up and when she sees Naraku she screams and says, "Ahhh, that's Naraku, Hitomi run!" "So your Naraku, what do you want, you bet not be here to hurt Rin or I will kill you." Naraku throws his head back and laughs, "I did follow her scent but, I'm not here for the girl, I'm here to ask you was your mother a hybrid demon living in the eastern lands and she was killed protecting her village 8 years ago." You look at him shocked and say, "yes, but how do you know that, demon." He smirks at you and say, "I know this because, I am the demon who killed your mother, she got in my way so, I killed her." "I don't believe you, how do I know if this isn't a trick, Rin told me that you are a trickster." Naraku smirk turns into a grin, his eyes narrow and he says, "I punched my hand through her chest and pierced her lung."  
Your mouth starts to shake and tears form in your eyes, Naraku was the one responsible for killing your mother. Soon you are filled with rage and you lunge out at Naraku yelling, "You bastard, I will kill you just like you killed my mother!" You drew your sword and stabbed at Naraku but he turns into a black and purple cloud again and laughs. Before he flies away he says, "If you want revenge for your mother come find me, I will be waiting at my castle." After that he laughs again and flies away. You fall to your knees crying and Rin runs to your side, you look up at her with tear filled eyes and say, "Rin do you think Sesshomaru will let me search for Naraku with him after we find him and Jaken." She smiles at you and say, "I'm sure he will love to have you traveling with us." "Thank you Rin and while I am traveling with you, I can take care of you." "Yay!" Rin yells and later, she falls asleep and soon you cry yourself to sleep. You dream about all the things you can do to torture and kill Naraku. The next morning you and Rin wake up as soon as the sun comes out, you both take a bath, then you eat and then you both set out to find Rin's comrades. After you travel a few hours, you and Rin are in the forest and you hear a rustle in the bushes. You take out some ninja stars as the rustling gets louder and louder the all of a sudden out jumps...


	4. The little Kitsune and training

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inuyasha characters, only my OC is mine to own and do as I please. (~~~~~means person is speaking)

Chapter 3: The little kitsune and training

...A little fox demon boy and when he saw you with your ninja stars at the ready, his eyes grew wide and he screamed "Please don't hurt me I'm not a bad demon I won't hurt you I promise!" You looked at the little boy and started to laugh and then you said, "Don't worry I won't hurt you." He looks at you with doubt and said in an unsure tone "Really?" "Really, I wouldn't hurt a little kid let alone one that is so puny and a coward." When you said that he stood up straight and said, "I'm no coward I'm Shippou the great fox demon and I am not puny I am a strong demon with great power who has killed many in my young age so you should be afraid of me." You looked at him with amusement then said in a menacing tone with a look of evil in your eye, "Oh really, well I'm Hitomi and I'm strong too even though I am a human, do you care to press your luck because I have killed many demons by myself and some with power that can make strong demon armies quiver with fear by a mere blink of their eye." When you did this Shippou started to shake and said, "No thanks I was only kidding." Then your expression changed and you started to laugh again and said, "Kid lighten up I was only kidding too, I knew you weren't serious so, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" When you said that Rin stepped forward and said, "That's the little demon that travels with Lord Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha." When she said this that's when Shippou noticed her and said, "Hey your Rin right you travel with Sesshomaru." She nods and you say, "Well you were separated from you comrades too. I can't leave you out all alone so you better travel with me and Rin until we find your friends." Shippou looks at you with sparkly eyes and asks, "Really?" You smile sweetly and say, "Yes besides now Rin will have someone else to play with too." With that said Rin smiled and nodded and after feeding Shippou you all started on your way.  
And now there are three.  
The three of you were traveling together for a week now and gotten really close. While traveling you have been attacked by numerous demons and Rin not knowing how to fight was a big problem and shippou's power wasn't all that strong and he would run away sometimes to when it failed him. So you decided to teach Rin and Shippou all the ninja arts you knew. You also showed Shippou some things to strengthen his power like your sister's sensei showed her when you used to watch and copy her. A really good thing that happened is, both of their courage grew drastically. Rin and Shippou are fast learners but, Rin was so determined that she would train day and night. Shippou would not let Rin show him up because she was a human and a girl so he trained day and night too, sometimes. Other times he would say, "I'm a full demon so I don't have to train day and night like humans and half-demons have to. One day in a village you brought Rin a ninja outfit for girls that was purple and black and it suited her.(Think about Princess Kitanas mother outfit off of Mortal Kombat but there is a little bit of purple and she has the mask part too, she wears it sometimes) You also brought her a small sword fit for her, Shippou didn't want any weapons he said, "Please I'm a strong demon now I don't need weapons I'm fine with what I have plus I have my claws and teeth." Rin also has all the weapons you have but you brought the sword last telling her she is now a true ninja. Rin's hair has grown so you braided it for her going down to the middle of her back, she has the muscles a little girl would have from training and Shippou has some to that are slightly bigger, being that he is a boy and a demon. You guys have been fighting and killing demons and bandits every day. At first Rin couldn't kill but when a demon was about to kill Shippou she killed him and she's been killing ever since along with you and Shippou who had to get used to it to as part of their training. Rin and Shippou trained for 1 year and six months and now, it's been another six and a half months and still no sign of Sesshomaru and the others, and you were starting to wonder if they were looking for the children at all.


End file.
